villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One Sith
The One Sith, otherwise known as the New Sith Order, is a powerful order comprised of Sith lords and are major antagonists in the New Jedi Order and Legacy eras of the Star Wars franchise. The One Sith is an order of Sith lords founded and lead by Darth Krayt who sought to expand conflict across the galaxy and have the Sith regain control over the galaxy. History Rise of Darth Krayt Darth Tenebrous, prior to his death, had predicted the rise of what he called "the One Sith" had been predicted by him and whose predictions matched the ascent of Darth Sidious, Darth Plagueis, more than they do the coming of Krayt's One Sith, although this was a direct reference to Sidious. Darth Krayt, a former Jedi Master, soon founded the organization and became the leader of a new generation of Sith lords. Coming to a galaxy ravaged by the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the Yuuzhan Vong War, A'Sharad Hett viewed the galaxy as weak and fractured and was in need of a single will to retain order and make it strong again. Equipped with the knowlege acquired from the Sith holocrans found on the acient Sith world of Korriban and renaming himself Darth Krayt after the fierce creature from his homeworld, Tatooine, he re-established the Sith Order under his leadership and thus earned the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Krayt's new Sith order differed from Darth Bane's Order of the Sith Lords in that he decided to abolish the ancient Rule of Two and instead replace it with the Rule of One - a new system where many other Sith serve under the will of the Dark Lord. He believed that the Sith needed to grow in strength over decades, while the Jedi Order had become weakened and compromised due to their lack of ruthlessness. As such, the One Sith kept their existance a secret even after Darth Caedus launched his war against the Jedi. Once the balance of power had shifted, Krayt and his order would execute their agenda to secure absolute rule of the Sith to the galaxy. Krayt's order was founded sometime around the year 30 ABY. Its agents, including both Lomi Plo and Welk, were active during the Yuuzhan Vong War and by the year 40 ABY, the order had numbered by thirty. The new sith weren't connected with Lumiya and her plans to make Jacen Solo into a Sith lord, which ended up culminating the former Jedi Knight's ascention into Darth Caedus in 40 ABY. Although Krayt had claimed the title of Dark Lord and was contested by Caedus, the One Sith had remained in hiding even during Caedus and Lumiya's Sith and their war against the Jedi. The existance of two separate Sith orders had arisen due to the philosophical differences between Krayt and others who had also wished to continue to Sith and maintain their existance and continuation. Vergere, a failed Sith apprentice of the infamous Darth Sidious, had encountered Hett in Yuuzhan Vong captivity prior to the Yuuzhan Vong War and had philosophical discussions with him but ultimately left him behind as they did not see eye-to-eye on certain matters. Lumiya, a former pupil of Darth Vader, apparently encountered him sometime during the Yuuzhan Vong War, but had opted out to instead reject his vision for the Sith. Both Lumiya and Vergere were unwilling to discard the traditional Rule of Two and were thus incompatable with Krayt's new sith order. According to the Sith on Korriban in 40 ABY, it was believed that Luke Skywalker's Jedi would grow stronger and thus posed a threat to Krayt and his new Sith empire so he decided to launch and pre-emptive attack on the Jedi to deflect attention away from themselves. By the year 41 ABY, Darth Caedus had perished at the end of the Second Galactic Civil War and his apprentice, Tahiri Veila was redeemed and eventually rejoined the light side once more. Without Caedus or Veila to perseuve Lumiya's Sith Order, the last remnants of the Order of the Sith Lords had dissolved and thus brought an end to Darth Bane's millennium-long legacy. Afterwards, the Jedi had foolishly believed that the Sith were extinct but in reality however, the Sith were not only still alive, but the One Sith had been acitve and in hiding since 30 ABY on Korriban and the galaxy didn't know until it was far too late. Observing the Galaxy A few months following the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, Darth Krayt had a vision regarding a frozen moon. His lieutenant, Darth Wyyrlok had assigned the Anzat assassin, Kell Douro to the backwater planet of Fhost to investigate the vision and discover the thruth behind its meaning. When Kell Douro had asked why didn't the One Sith investigate the vision themselves, Wyyrlok simply said that the One Sith wants to remain in hiding. Later, Wyyrlok would send two more agents, Umbaran Nyss Nenn and his sister Syll Nenn, to track down Jedi Knight Jaden Korr for a plot to infiltrate the New Jedi Order but the plot had failed. In 44 ABY, Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker accompanied by Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker and Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai, came to Korriban during the Lost Tribe of Sith Emergence and the One Sith had not been detected by the trio and thus they continued to live on in secrecy avoided by the Jedi and unable to be detected. The One Sith would continue to grow stronger and stronger in secret but Darth Krayt was forced to reveal their existance during the formation of a temporary alliance with Luke Skywalker in order to defeat the dark side entity Abeloth in the realm beyond shadows. Although Skywalker saw the truth through Krayt's lies about being part of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, Krayt was still able to preserve his secret identity from the Jedi Master as well as the location and motivatios of his Sith Order. Over the next hundred years, Darth Krayt had grown and strengthend both himself and the One Sith on Korriban in secrecy, surreptitously planning to bring its vision of peace and order to the entire galaxy. While growing the sith, Krayt went into stasis to recover his wounds inflicted upon him by the Yuuzhon Vong where he only confered with his most trusted servent, the first Darth Wyyrlok. Sith-Imperial War After over a hundred years in hiding and dormancy, Darth Krayt had finally reached his fullest potential and thus, the One Sith emerged for ther first time and made their presence known openly under Krayt's leadership around the year 127-130 ABY. and the result of Krayt's own machinations was the instigation of the Sith-Imperial War. Krayt's SIth Holocron had then revealed various entires relating to the collapse of the Galactic Alliance and the restoration of the Galactic Empire as the dominate government in the entire galaxy. Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Organization Category:Extremists Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Anarchist Category:Heretics Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Harbingers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Magic